yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Maybank
Maybank ( ), a trade name for Malayan Banking Berhad is the largest bank and financial group in Malaysia,Fitch affirms Maybank at "A-"; Outlook stable – The Star with significant banking operations in Singapore, Indonesia and the Philippines. The bank also has large interests in Islamic banking through Maybank Islamic Berhad and insurance via its Etiqa subsidiary. Maybank is the largest bank in Malaysia with 401 domestic branches. Maybank is the largest listed company on the Malaysian Stock Exchange, Bursa Malaysia, with a market capitalisation of RM77.6 billion (USD25.4 billion) as at 31 December 2012. In 2008, Maybank completed the acquisition of 15% stake in An Binh Bank (Vietnam), 20% stake of MCB Bank Ltd and 97.5% stake in Bank Internasional Indonesia (BII). In 2013, Maybank is ranked at 332ndMaybank's listing in Forbes 2000 in the Forbes Global 2000 Leading Companies. History , Maybank's main headquarters.]] , Taguig City, Metro Manila, Philippines.]] Maybank was founded by Malaysian business tycoon Khoo Teck Puat, who died in 2004. The company was led by President and CEO Amirsham Abdul Aziz from 2002 until March 2008 after which he was appointed Minister in the Prime Minister's Department in-charge of the Economic Planning Unit, a post he held until April 2009. Dato' Sri Abdul Wahid Omar was President & CEO of Maybank Group from May 2008 to June 2013. On 2 August 2013, Datuk Abdul Farid Alias, Maybank's Deputy President and Head of Global Banking, was appointed as President & CEO of Maybank Group. Timeline *1960 – The bank was formed and founded by Malaysian business tycoon Khoo Teck Puat with a few partners in Kuala Lumpur. The bank grew rapidly to more than 150 branches within 3 years. In 1963, the bank purchased Goodwood Park Hotel, Singapore for $4.8 million. *1964 – The company established Mayban Trustees Bhd (MTB) *1965 – Khoo Teck Puat was ousted from Maybank by the Government of Malaysia under the then Deputy Prime Minister Tun Abdul Razak's administration on the pretext of pumping the bank's money into his own private firm in Singapore. *1973 – Forming its own investment banking subsidiary, Aseambankers Malaysia Berhad (Asian & Euro-American Merchant Banking (Malaysia) Berhad) *1975 – Aseambankers establishment of a joint venture, Kota Discount Berhad, in partnership with a group of Kuala Lumpur-based investors *1986 – Acquired a majority stake in Kota's which renamed to Mayban Discount Berhad in 1989 *1987 – Mayban Securities Sdn Bhd set up to provide stockbroking and other investment services *1990 – The new Malaysian Offshore Banking Act passed and the bank set up new operations in the Federal Territory of Labuan *1990 – Mayban Unit Trust Berhad has been added, a subsidiary focused on the management of unit trust funds *1992 – Maybank launched Maybank General Assurance Bhd *1993 – Acquisition of Safety Life & General insurance Sdn Bhd then relaunched as Mayban Life Assurance *1994 – Set up a subsidiary in Papua New Guinea, which opened 2 branch offices in Port Moresby and Lae *1995 – Entered a joint-venture with PT Bank Nusa Nasional (Indonesia), bringing the Maybank name to the Indonesian market *1997 – Joined forces with Philippine National Bank, acquiring 60 percent stake of the former Republic Savings Bank *1997 – Renamed its new subsidiary Maybank Philippines Inc. (MPI) which later gained full control of the enterprise *1997 – Acquired through Philmay Holding Inc. and establishment of the real estate and property development vehicle Philmay Property Inc. *2000 – Maybank Philippines Inc. (MPI) network boasted nearly 60 branches across the Philippines *2000 – Merger completed with the Pacific Bank and the PhileoAllied Bank after Malaysian Government directive. *2000 – the corporate cracked the world top 120 banks for the first time *2001 – Opened a branch office in Shanghai after gaining a licence in China *2001 – Applied for a license to begin operations in Bahrain *2002 – Launched of Mayban Takaful Bhd begin promoting Takaful insurance products. *2004 – Failed in a bid to take over Bank Permata of Indonesia *2005 – Finally received approval to launch a takeover bid, through its Aseambankers subsidiary, of BinaFikir Sdn Bhd. However, this deal had fallen through by the end of 2005. *2005 – Acquired, via the Insurance Company Mayban Fortis, MNI Insurance and Takaful Nasional *2006 – Maybank acquired American Express' card business in Malaysia *2007 (Nov) – MNI Insurance and Takaful Nasional were rebranded as Etiqa Insurance & Etiqa Takaful respectively. Subsequently, Mayban Takaful transferred all its business, assets and liabilities to Etiqa Takaful. *2008 (May) – Dato' Sri Abdul Wahid Omar, is officially appointed as President & CEO of Maybank Group. *2008 – Completed the acquisition 15% in An Binh Bank (Vietnam), 20% of MCB Bank Ltd (Pakistan) and 97.5% of Bank Internasional Indonesia (BII). *2009 (January) – Renamed its subsidiary Aseambankers to Maybank Investment Bank. *2009 – Raised RM6 billion in equity capital through a 9-for-20 rights issue at RM2.74. *2010 – Introduced a Dividend Reinvestment Plan, the first Malaysian company to do so. *2011 – Acquired 44.6% of Kim Eng Holdings Limited. Operations Maybank operates consumer banking, business and corporate banking as well as private banking services, through a network of 401 branch offices and more than 2,900 automated teller machines in Malaysia. The company operates 22 branches in Singapore providing a full range of banking and financial products and services. Maybank, through Maybank Philippines Incorporated, has 55 branches in the Philippines and also has a banking presence in most of the other Southeast Asian markets, including Brunei, Papua New Guinea, Indonesia, Cambodia, Vietnam and Laos. The bank also operates branches in New York, London, Hong Kong and Bahrain. Beside its commercial banking network, Maybank operates a number of specialized subsidiaries in the insurance, investment banking and assets management, and finance sectors. The group's subsidiaries include Etiqa Insurance and Etiqa Takaful which provides conventional and Shariah-compliant insurance products respectively, and Maybank Investment Bank which is the Group's investment banking division following the acquisition of Mayban Discount and Mayban Securities. Maybank was the first Malaysian bank granted the right to establish a branch office in China. Maybankard Maybankard ATM and debit card Maybank issue the ATM and debit card for accessing the balance of the savings account. Maybank issue the first ATM and debit card with the name "Maybank Kawanku" on 1985, with the function as ATM card. Later on the Maybank 30th years celebration event in 31 May 1990, Maybank Kawanku card was upgrading from ATM card application to the debit card application (cashing card and discount card). On September 1995, the ATM and debit card of Maybank was change the name from "Maybank Kawanku" to "Maybankard Bankcard" with the Maestro and Cirrus logo, a division of MasterCard. Maybankard was launched the MasterCard debit card, same as the Maybankard Bankcard. Maybankard credit card Maybankard credit card was launched on October 1997 with the blue and gold color. The first product is Maybankard MasterCard and Maybankard VISA on April 1998. Maybankard get the Rookie Award from VISA Int'l in 2000 with the category "The fastest growing card on Asia during the 1998-1999 period", and Quantum Leap from 2001 to 2002 also from VISA Int'l and the 5th best credit card on the world. Principal subsidiaries and associate companies * Maybank Investment Bank Berhad – Investment banking * Maybank Islamic Berhad – Islamic banking * Etiqa International Holdings – Insurance and Takaful (Islamic Insurance) * PT Bank Internasional Indonesia Tbk – Top 10 largest bank in Indonesia, 7th rank (since 2008-now) * Maybank Philippines Incorporated – Commercial bank in Philippines * MCB Bank Limited – Commercial bank in Pakistan * An Binh Bank Commercial Joint Stock Bank – Commercial bank in Vietnam * PT Bank Maybank Syariah Indonesia – Islamic bank in Indonesia * Bina Fikir Sdn Bhd – Financial advisory * Mayban Ventures Sdn Bhd – Venture capital * Maybank (PNG) Ltd – Commercial banking in Papua New Guinea * Maybank International (L) Limited – Offshore banking in Labuan Principal Competitors *Public Bank Bhd *CIMB Bhd *RHB Bank Bhd *AMMB Holdings Bhd *Hong Leong Bank Bhd *HSBC Bank Malaysia Bhd *Citibank Bhd Subsidiaries and related firms Commercial Banking * Maybank Islamic Berhad * PT Bank Internasional Indonesia Tbk * Maybank Philippines Incorporated * Maybank International (L) Limited * Maybank (PNG) Limited * PT Bank Maybank Syariah Indonesia * MCB Bank Limited * An Binh Bank Insurance * Etiqa Insurance Bhd (previously known as MNI Insurance) * Etiqa Takaful Bhd (previously known as Takaful Nasional) * Etiqa Offshore Insurance (Labuan) Ltd (previously known as Mayban Life International (Labuan) Ltd) Finance * Aseam Credit Sdn Bhd Investment Banking * Maybank Investment Bank Bhd * Maybank Kim Eng Holdings Limited References External links * Maybank * Maybank2u * Maybank2e * Maybank Singapore * Maybank Philippines * Maybank Islamic * Maybank Investment Bank * Etiqa * Maybank Syariah Indonesia * American Express Malaysia Category:Banks of Malaysia Category:Companies listed on the Malaysia Exchange Category:Companies of Malaysia Category:Malaysian brands Category:Banks established in 1960 Category:Companies based in Kuala Lumpur Category:1960 establishments in Malaya